Raphael
''Full name and it's meanings: 'Raphael' = French form of Hebrew Rephael, meaning "healed of God" 'Célestine' = French form of Latin Cælestinus, meaning "heavenly." 'Amadour' = French form of Latin Amator, meaning "lover." Family Tutor 'Bio:' 'Gender: Male ''Height'': 185 cm ''Weight'': 78 kg ''Life span'': 1791 - .... ''Died at the age of'': -- ''Death'': -- ''Revived year'': -- ''Nationality'': Father & Mother = French ''Item'': Lilium Wallichianum / White Trumpet Lily Family: #Bayard' (Father) #Ninette'' (Mother) #''Nepheene'' (Sister) #''Azrael'' (Husband) #''Lamina'' (Adoptive Daughter) #''Ravana'' (Adoptive Son) #''Usha'' (Adoptive Daughter) #''Set &Seth'' (Adoptive Twins) #''Vritra'' (Son) Adoptive Family: #''Nevio'' (Adoptive Father) #''Etiennéhttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9'' (Brother) #''Évaristehttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/%C3%89variste'' (Brother) #''Belial'' (Oldest nephew) #''Faustinohttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/FaiOuji'' (Second to oldest nephew) #''Laliahttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/LaiHime'' (Niece) #''Raneiro http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/RaiOuji'' (Third to oldest nephew) #''Dantehttp://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/DaiOuji'' (Youngest nephew) #''Aaron'' (Uncle) #''Niko'' (Cousin) Other: #''Virgil'' (Friend) #''Priscilla'' (Friend) #''Suzu'' (Friend) #''Aurelian'' (Respects) #''Hirohito'' (Douche) Childhood Raphael grew up with his father, mother and sister. His father was a Lord and so they were granted with a beautiful mansion in the countryside. They all lived happily, without any enemies opposing the family. However, at the age of eight, Raphael found himself running away from his perfect life. His sister had declared her love for him and he couldn't stand the thought of it, hence he ran away. Raphael was gone for three days and three nights, and once he decided to return home he found his house and family in flames. Devastated and lonely he fled to Paris. He didn't own anything and made a living by singing on the streets, hoping that someone would be kind enough to spare him some change. When he one day got approached by a man with despicable intentions, another strange man had appeared out of nowhere and rescued him by killing the other man. When the man turned to Raphael to see if he was alright, Raphael ran away, being scared of the consequences for witnessing a murder. The same strange man would find him later the same day and told him that he knew a place where he would be safe. After inspecting the odd looking man in the cloak, Raphael decided to go with him. The man in the cloak was named Azrael. He was a demon who had been working for the Royal Italian court. Azrael brought Raphael to the castle and introduced him to the young prince Nevio and his wife Aagave. The prince and his wife took Raphael in by Azrael's request- and so Raphael had found a new home and family. During his years in the castle he learnt many things. Azrael was gone but Raphael was determined to learn how to use magic. He studied day and night and impressed many of the teachers in the royal court with his burning passion to learn more about everything and anything. He also soon became a big brother to a set of twins. They got in the way of his studies but in a good way. He finally got his mind off his work and spent alot of time with his brothers Etienné and Évariste. Eight years later, at the age of 16, Azrael returned to the castle and asked Raphael to come with him and accept him as his tutor. Excited and happy, Raphael left the castle to study with the demon to whom he owed his life. Older Years With Azrael as his tutor he soon understood the basics of magic and from there his interest and knowledge grew and grew quickly. Not too long after traveling together with the demon, Raphael found himself hopelessly in love with the other. It didn't take long for him to realize that Azrael felt the same way about him. When Raphael returned to the castle together with Azrael he, once again had to suffer a great loss. His adoptive father, prince Nevio had passed away, just one year after he had left for his studies. Once again lost and empty, but this time Raphael still had his brothers, and Azrael. He found it very strange that Nevio's wife did not seem to bother looking after her sons but instead remained sat in her room staring out of the window. Raphael had never been too fond of that woman and took over the task of bringing his two brothers up. Confused with the two switching identities, he learnt about Évariste being crippled during mysterious circumstances, and he directed his suspicion against their mother but kept his mouth shut. He later found out that he was right. Etienné had overheard his mother talking about what she had done. (See Aagave's article) The crowned prince even planned on murdering her to avenge his older tiwn brother Évariste, though he was not the only one with plans like that. Raphael didn't want his brother to become a killer and disposed of his adoptive mother himself, by making her stab herself though her heart with a sharpened lit candle. Not long after his mother's death, Etienné, now being crowned as king, came to marry the female general of the royal front army. Once they had their children, Raphael became an uncle aswell as a tutor. He taught the oldest son Faustino about magic since he requested it, but focused more on the basic subjects with Faustino's three siblings. He developed a strange affection for Faustino himself aswell. It's unclear if his feelings were real, or whether he was just simply trying to pull a bizarre joke by asking Etienné for permission to marry his son... repeatedly. And of course, it was much to both the King's and Faustino's disapproval. He continued to look after the four children together with Azrael, while also looking after his own growing family with the demon. Azrael had two daughters and three sons from earlier relationships and Raphael took them all in, more than happy to become their new "mother". The two later got a sixth child together, a boy they decided to call Vritra. Year 1857 (See the article about year 1857 before reading the following http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Year_1857) Ever since Etienné had exchanged his heart, (See Etienné's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9#Older_Years) Raphael had been trying to find a way to make him a new one. Displeased with having to leave the castle and his family once again, he left on what was going to be his last travel to seek out the solution to create a new heart. He returned the same day as the massacre took place. However he was too late to prevent it, and all the princes and the princess were dead. Without Azrael in the castle, he found Etienné and installed a new heart into his chest. (See Etienné's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9#Year_1857 ) Watching as Etienné then sacrificed himself to bring his children back, Raphael was just about to lose it, but the sight of his nephews and niece got him back up on his feet and he sent them into the future to be safe. When the children were safe he brought both Etienné and Évariste's souls back and placed them both into Évariste's body, since Etienné's had been torn apart. (See the article about Revival http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrifice) He then followed the children into the future with the twins, hoping to be able to get them both back. Revived Years Once Raphael arrived into the future he didn't have much trouble finding his younger family members and restored their actual castle into their new timeline in order for them all to adjust quicker. He also made sure that none of Etienné's children would remember anything from their earlier life to avoid trauma and confusion. When everyone had settled down and continued with their lives Raphael took on the task of bringing Etienné and Évariste back. After realizing their souls were aware of their surroundings while sharing a body, he quickly removed Etienné from Évariste's body and placed him into a small doll-like one until he could get a new body of his own. (See Etienné's article http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Etienn%C3%A9#Revived_Years ) After moving Etienné's soul back in his original body, Raphael decided to just stay by his family's side and never to leave home again. He is currently living together with Azrael and their children in the castle together with the Infelice family, and more recently the Tenno family. Powers *Class: Alchemist. *Class2: Scholar. *Class3: Black mage. Raphael is the only one in the serie that doesn't have to make, a sacrifice to bring a soul back. (See the article about Revival http://vocalouji.wikia.com/wiki/Sacrifice) He can use his magic for almost anything he fancies, but is too lazy to make a big deal about it. His only magical weekness is that it prevents him from, baking cookies that wont kill you from the taste. * Magical points: 100% * Access to: 100% Gallery Raphael.png|Raphael. Drawn by Onaneko Raphaelplz.PNG|Very first Raphael sketch. Drawn by KaiSuki